


Cheesecake

by oodiously



Series: The Baker Street Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: DOES THIS COUNT AS FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, baker street adventures, hmm, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oodiously/pseuds/oodiously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson fit together like lock and key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the BBC Sherlock fandom, not quite sure anymore.

     Mr. Sherlock Holmes was a strange man.

     Dr. John Watson was, in contrary, quite ordinary.

     In some fiasco of an event, the two became one and took to taking up residence in 221B Baker Street. Quite ironically, as the two were rather proverbial chefs.

     Things were rough at first, but soon they found that they fit together like lock and key. Or rather like butter and popcorn, peanut-butter and jelly, or—well, you know what I mean.

     Who the lock was and who the key was remained a mystery, however, since both seemed to fit each role perfectly. The argument was everlasting.

     “Watson, I assure you, I am the key. I have deduced the secret ingredients in every casserole you’ve made, I can predict what you’re going to use in a dish. You pour your feelings into cake; I can bring the flavors out. I have unlocked your emotions, Watson.” Holmes would insist on a gloomy Sunday afternoon. Watson, however, fancied himself the key, and Holmes to be the lock.

     “My dear Holmes, I pity your blindness. It is not you, but I, who shall yield the position of key in this analogy. You are but cold and arrogant to those around you, I have the power to capture that beast, and to tame it. I can turn an old, bitter, burnt pudding into a fluffy concoction. I can bring the dorky cheese-nerd out from hibernation.”

     “That’s where you’re wrong, Watson. I have no affiliation with the fifty-so—”

     “670.”

     “—the 670 different kinds of cheeses. I prefer cake.”

     “Cheesecake?”

     “Dammit Watson. You have discovered my weakness. Though, my knowledge doesn’t persist after that. All that knowledge of cheese will clog my mind. I need that room for the stuff that matters. Cake, if I were to provide an example.”

     Perhaps they fit together more like cheese and cake. Of a different species when apart, but when combined, produce a most extravagant cheesecake. 


End file.
